Social networks, or social utilities that track and enable connections between users (including people, businesses, and other entities), have become prevalent in recent years. In particular, social networking websites allow users to share and consume information more efficiently and in real-time. A social networking website may also allow users to associate themselves with other users, thus creating a web of connections among the users of the social networking website. These connections among the users can be leveraged by the website to offer more relevant information to each user in view of the users' shared information. Recognition of faces in images can be performed by any of a number of conventional methods. Such conventional methods for face recognition typically do not take advantage of the wealth of additional information available via social networks.